


Правильная дверь

by KisVani



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кира видела множество временных линий и ни одна ее пока что не устроила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильная дверь

Много лет назад… или вперед… или туда, куда не ведет теперь ни одно из направлений отсчета времени, Ханна рассказывала Кире о древних телешоу.  
— Перед человеком были двери, — говорила младшая сестренка, сидя на краешке стола и болтая ногами, — он мог выбрать одну из трех и никто, кроме ведущего, не знал, что за ней.  
Солнце уже клонилось к закату, но они экономили, и горела только одна лампа. Киру она больше слепила, не давала прочитать мелкий шрифт на банке с растворимым супом. Мама должна была вернуться позже, а очередь Ханны готовить ужин по календарю выпадала на завтрашний день. Потому она бездельничала и отвлекала Киру.  
— Оттуда на человека могла вылиться подкрашенная вода, — рассказывала Ханна, — или там оказывался его приз.  
— Какой приз? — спросила Кира, высыпая содержимое пакета в миску, она добавила кипятка и удовлетворенно кивнула, заметив, что жидкость становится темно-желтой.  
— Да какой-нибудь, — пожала плечами Ханна, — что важно было для людей тогда. Я не знаю… радиоприемник, например?  
Кира фыркнула, ее сильно смешила увлеченность сестры прошедшей эпохой.  
Теперь она вспоминала и Ханну, и те вещи, о которых она говорила. Мимолетные воспоминания, которые бы никогда не пришло в голову пересматривать, но сейчас Кире хотелось узнать, увидеть свою сестру и ту жизнь, которой больше не будет ни у нее, ни у мира.  
Кира думала с утра, по дороге в лабораторию, что она словно бы участница того самого шоу. Как будто перед ней двери, а свой приз она не может отыскать. Но только дверей не три, а бесконечное число, но каждая приносит неприятности.  
Где-то обязательно должна была быть специальная, для Киры. Не та дверь, за которой ее бы ждали родные, нет и еще раз нет: вернуться в мир, каким он был в воспоминаниях, оказалось бы провалом такой величины, что и представить страшно. И Кира бы сама не смогла жить там, слишком изменил ее двадцать первый век и то, что она смогла увидеть свое собственное настоящее словно бы снаружи.  
Теперь Кира искала дверь в тот мир, где все бы шло хорошо. Не по одному из сценариев гибели человечества, не по одному из сценариев победы корпораций, не по одному из сценариев диктатуры или тотального контроля.  
— Ты гонишься за призраком, — сказала Гарза в одной из разрушающихся веток реальности, когда они сидели вдвоем в одной камере, спина к спине, а тьму вокруг разгоняла лишь тусклая лампочка под потолком.  
— Я верю, — ответила Кира, выдыхая облачко пара.  
— Что тебе остается, а? — даже в голосе Гарзы звучала усмешка.  
А потом Кира опять метнулась через время и оказалась в той точке, когда можно и нужно было что-то менять.  
Она в очередной раз говорила с Алеком, в очередной из реальностей, в очередной из его лабораторий. Сейчас ее роль выполнял подвал, заставленный оборудованием и пахнущий дезинфекцией. Алек выглядел уставшим, не выспавшимся и его одежда, пусть не нуждалась в стирке, но в глажке — несомненно.  
— Я уже устал слушать твою ложь, — сказал он.  
— Мне надоело, что ты меня используешь, — пожаловался он.  
— Не хочу участвовать ни в чем таком, — произнес он.  
А потом:  
— Да. Я помогу. Единственный раз, а потом ты забудешь о моем существовании.  
И он принялся распутывать провода, рассматривать устройство для путешествий во времени, подключать компьютер и делать все то, что Кире до сих пор казалось слишком похожим на волшебство.  
Когда дело касалось ее костюма, то она немного представляло, как и что действует, но когда в действие вступали настолько крупные силы, Кира отступала. Она не была готова вникать в тонкости обращения с технологиями неведомого будущего.   
По крайне мере, не была готова сейчас. Что же до того, столкнет ли ее хоть что-нибудь с пути… что же. Может быть, однажды.  
Кира принимала решения, и каждое приносило изменения. Когда-то она обвинила Алека в том, что он сделал ради Эмили, но теперь-то понимала, что сама изменила течение времени задолго до этого момента.  
— Чего ты надеешься добиться? — спросил Алек, когда устройство уже покоилось в переплетении проводов.  
— Я хочу сделать так, чтобы ты остался жив. Сегодня, завтра и через месяц, — честно ответила Кира.  
Алек хмыкнул, а потом присмотрелся к ней внимательнее.  
— Ты не шутишь, — сделал он вывод, — господи, я, что, умер в твоей временной линии?  
— В двадцати с чем-то, если по правде.  
Он приготовился что-то сказать, но мотнул головой и отвернулся к экрану, на котором возникла схема устройства. Кира уже научилась ее узнавать, но до сих пор не понимала ничего.  
— Что случается с временной линией, когда изменяют прошлое? — спросил Алек.  
Кире уже случалось отвечать на этот вопрос, и она каждый раз сомневалась в том, есть ли здесь правильный способ рассказать об этом.  
— Эта ветка реальности перестает существовать, — сказала она.  
Алек кивнул и ничего не ответил, Кира тоже молчала. Она думала о том, что когда-то зря ответила на запрос, зря сблизилась с человеком, который дожжен был стать Алеком Садлером… и по-настоящему зря, если разобраться, пошла на службу. Но раньше (или позже, в одном из тех будущих, которое не сбудется никогда) всегда находились те, кто дергал за ниточки. От самой Киры в самом начале пути не зависело ничего.  
А позже стало зависеть, и она испортила все, что только могла.  
— Я закончил, — сказал Алек, — мне не нравится использовать такое устройство так топорно, но для обработки информации оно подходит. Все переслал тебе. Заберешь и его с собой?  
— Спасибо, — ответила Кира, — не заберу. Ты можешь оставить себе.  
Алек вопросительно поднял брови и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Так странно, что ты мне доверяешь, — сказал он, — где же твоя подозрительность? Где уверенность, что я обязательно использую его в своих… как ты там говорила? Меркантильных и эгоистичных целях.  
Десять временных линий назад это бы зацепило Киру и заставило ее начать переубеждать Алека, пять линий назад — она бы расстроилась и сказала что-то едкое, но сейчас — едва ли обратила внимание. У этого Алека не было причины ей доверять, ведь для него Кира — предательница. И даже не хотелось этого менять, так, по крайней мере, он держится на расстоянии и его не зацепит случайно.  
— Я оставляю это тебе, потому что оно — твое, — сказала Кира, — так или иначе, здесь или не здесь, раньше или позже. Что до использования… ты все равно найдешь способ, если тебе понадобиться вернуться во времени. Ты уже так делал.  
— Да, — кивнул Алек, — и все равно получилось плохо, правда?  
Кира кивнула. Они неловко попрощались, и она поднялась по лестнице на поверхность, под моросящий дождь. Люди спешили по делам, не подозревая, что их временная линия может прекратить свое существование и не думая, что всего-то через двадцать-тридцать лет война корпораций, предотвратить которую не получилось и в этот раз, уничтожит их жизни.  
«Мне опять нужно изменить мир, — подумала Кира, — и попробовать найти решение». Она не знала, куда ей направиться в первую очередь. Все силы, что действовали в нынешнем времени, не желали иметь с Кирой Кэмерон ничего общего. К счастью, убивать ее тоже пока никто не спешил.  
С другой стороны, когда старые союзники не подходят — пора искать новых.  
Кира не позволяла себе думать о том, что у нее может что-то не получиться. Что ее действия не принесут никакого результата в конечном итоге, что все, чего она достигла, на какие жертвы пошла и заставила других пойти — все будет впустую.  
Хотелось верить в то, что однажды она отыщет нужную последовательность, перепишет историю и сможет вздохнуть спокойно.   
Когда-нибудь, пусть не сегодня, но каждый ее вздох изменяет мир. Может, даже в лучшую сторону.  
Главное не забывать, что и для других людей справедливо все то же самое, и они точно так же меняют будущее тем, что делают, говорят или даже думают.  
Устройство и то, какие массивы информации оно способно перерабатывать, оттого и было важным для Киры, что ей хотелось хоть немного просчитать свои шансы. Хоть каким-то образом.  
— Будет смешно, если это очень затянувшееся учебное моделирование, — пробормотала она, — потому что тогда я его точно завалю.  
А мир вокруг нее продолжал свое повседневное движение, не заботясь о том, какое будущее его может ждать.


End file.
